Carbazoles are versatile synthetic building blocks with broad applications in advanced materials and medicinal chemistry. Preparation of carbazoles generally involve chemistries that are challenging to scale-up and inefficient. Such processes involve reactions such as aromatic nitration and harsh reductive cyclization and often employ expensive and/or materials which are not readily accessible. A process for preparing carbazoles using less expensive and readily available materials would be beneficial.